Pre-Wedding Nerves
by BHErotica
Summary: Bill's nerves are starting to get the better of him, so Ginny decides to lend a hand...


**Pre-Wedding Nerves**

Bill paced nervously up and down in front of the mirror in his bedroom, tugging at the collar of his shirt.

His nerves had been building up all night, and now they were at an all time high.

Maybe everyone had been right. Maybe this was all happening too fast.

"Bill?"

He jumped, looking over his shoulder to the doorway.

Ginny was standing there, leaning against the doorframe, watching him curiously.

"Hey."

"You okay?" Ginny asked, stepping into the room.

"Yeah." Bill nodded. "Just nerves, is all."

"Really?" Ginny asked, running her hands over his shirt, straightening out non-existent creases. "I'm sure I can find some way of helping with that." Her voice lowered to a soft purr as her hands started running down Bill's body.

Bill swallowed thickly.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea, Gin."

Ginny knelt in front of him.

"Well, I think it's a very good idea." She ran a hand along his crotch. "And so, it seems, do you."

Bill tried to step back, but his legs were refusing to obey his brain. Ginny reached up, slowly undoing Bill's trousers, reaching in and pulling out his cock.

Bill closed his eyes as Ginny's hand closed around his cock, hardening with each passing moment. Ginny began slowly running her hand along his shaft, her mouth inches from the tip.

"Gin, anyone could come in." Bill argued weakly.

"No, they won't." Ginny replied confidently. "They're all downstairs getting ready. We won't be disturbed."

Her tongue darted out, teasing the tip of Bill's cock. Bill gasped at the sudden contact, his cock twitching. Despite himself, he wanted his cock in Ginny's mouth as quickly as possible. The things his sister could do when she got a cock in her mouth were incredible, and he had often wondered where she learnt it all.

Ginny slowly worked her hand up and down Bill's shaft, swirling her thumb over the head, smirking at the expression on Bill's face whenever she did so. She loved sucking and fucking her brothers. There was something so naughty, so forbidden about it. It was a huge turn on.

She ran her tongue up the underside of Bill's cock, slowly, torturously. Bill groaned, wishing that Ginny would hurry up. He didn't know how much longer he could put up with her teasing.

"Ginny... please..." he gasped, his hands gripping fistfuls of her hair.

Ginny smiled slightly, then, without warning, took the entirety of Bill's cock into her mouth, the tip hitting the back of her throat. She withdrew her brother's cock, until just the tip was in her mouth, then slid the entire length in again, her hand pumping in time.

Bill's legs shook slightly as he tried to keep himself standing. His hands entwined themselves in Ginny's hair, directing her head. Ginny moaned in satisfaction around his cock as she continued to suck him off. Her free hand came up, grabbing and pawing at her breasts over her dress.

She grabbed the front of the dress, pulling it down, allowing her breasts to spill over the top. Bill felt himself harden even more as he looked at his sister's breasts, the perfect roundness of the fleshy mounds, the small, pink nipples standing erect.

Ginny removed her hand from Bill's cock, pulling her dress off of her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor as she stood, the fabric pooling around her ankles. Bill let his eyes roam over her body, the silky smoothness of her skin, and the bare skin just below her navel.

She smirked at him as she retreated, setting herself down on the bed, spreading her legs. Her right hand snaked down to her pussy, spreading the folds while her left hand beckoned her brother forwards.

Bill moved to the bed, as though in a trance. Reaching down, he undid his trousers, pulling them down and letting them fall to the floor as well. Gripping his cock in his hand, he aligned himself with Ginny's centre and thrust forward, burying his cock in his little sister.

Ginny let out a moan of ecstasy that Bill was sure would be heard downstairs, but found that in this moment, he didn't care. Ginny's tight pussy was squeezing his cock as he slid in and out of her, his hands holding her legs up while she pinched her nipples.

Slipping his cock out of her pussy, he rubbed his entire length along Ginny's slit, sliding his cock against Ginny's clit, eliciting a moan of pleasure from the girl. He dipped his cock into her pussy, then repeated the motion.

Ginny's back arched as she let Bill pleasure her. Her leg muscles twitched with the strain of holding back her orgasm.

"Bill..." she gasped between thrusts. "Bill... I'm gonna... come..."

Bill managed to thrust into his sister four more times before she came, her hips bucking and juices squirting out of her pussy in a torrent, soaking the bedsheets as well as Bill's shirt. She rubbed furiously at her clit as she continued to squirt, while Bill pumped his fist along his cock as he watched her.

When her orgasm had finally abated, Bill knelt in front of her, running his tongue between her folds, lapping up the excess liquid. Ginny writhed on the bed, reveling in the aftershocks of her orgasm while her brother's tongue pleasured her.

Straightening up, Bill mounted the bed, straddling Ginny's hips, still pumping away at his cock. Ginny reached up, tweaking and pinching at her nipples, watching her older brother jack off above her.

Bill could feel his oncoming orgasm. He worked his hand faster and faster, finally letting cum explode from the tip, covering Ginny's face and body with his seed. His pumping began to slow down, while Ginny poked her tongue out, drawing the cum on her face into her mouth while massaging the rest into her body.

Bill rolled off of Ginny, lying on the bed next to her, panting slightly, his cock twitching every so often, cum still oozing slowly from the tip.

He felt the bed shift as Ginny hoisted herself up on her side.

"Still nervous?" she asked, running her fingers lightly over his cock.

"Not so much." Ginny smiled. "I guess we should get cleaned up."

Ginny bit her lower lip, drawing it into her mouth.

"One more round?"

**AN: Let me know anything else you want to see!**


End file.
